


Delicious

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Femslash 100: Kinks Table - Rare Pairs [4]
Category: Jupiter Ascending
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a "Rare Pair" Kinks Prompt Table @ Femslash100. Prompt is "Clothing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

 

  
"There, you certainly look the part now."

The way that Kalique was looking at her made Jupiter feel very self-conscious. So did the dress Jupiter was wearing. It was gorgeous, a rich lavender that was all ruffles and intricate details. It was comfortable but also very form fitting and showed much more cleavage than she would usually.

"It's not too much?" Jupiter crossed her arms over her exposed chest.

"Absolutely not," Kalique's smile was unnerving, there was something of a predator in her eyes. "You look delicious."

Jupiter wasn't sure if Kalique wanted to eat her, or sleep with her.


End file.
